


Boys Beware

by Laydee_Liesmith



Series: The Road to Hell... [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cam-Whoring, D:, Daddy Kink, Kidnapping, Little Loki Gets Himself in a Lot of Trouble, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Extremely Dubious Consent, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, Violence/Threats of Violence, bad!thor, complete trash, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laydee_Liesmith/pseuds/Laydee_Liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to play online, teasing men in his webcam shows, as he dresses up in lacy things, telling them about all the naughty things he'd let them do to him if he ever met them in person. Loki's a tease and he knows it. He LIKES it. His friends have warned him to be careful; you never know who you'll come across out there when you're playing with fire. But Loki's always careful. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he wonders as he shrugs off their concern. Then, one day, Loki runs into Thor.</p>
<p>Or, bad things happen to Loki in the back of a van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Beware

A/N: So… i wrote this fic about a month ago, and I've been debating posting it ever since.  Hahha.  It's really trash, guys.  But I'm sharing it with you anyway, because I think some of you out there might enjoy it ;p.  So, warnings: this fic is **UNDERAGE** and **NON-CON**.  Basically, bad things happen to Loki (I’m starting to realize I _like_ it when bad things happen to Loki ( * ಥ ⌂ ಥ * )).  Thor is kinda cray here (definitely bad/dark!Thor, if that’s your kink), and I have no good reason for it. #SorryNotSorry.  Anyway, please heed the tags!  If you’re reading this fic, I’m gonna assume you’re consenting to take a ride on this trash train.  (Unbeta-ed; any mistakes are mine.)  

xoxo

* * *

Loki grinned to himself as he set up the camera on his laptop, making sure it was tilted _just_ right so that the picture would capture his best traits.  He wouldn't necessarily call himself _vain,_ but he had been around long enough to know what he was 'working with.'  And by 'long enough,' Loki meant 15 years.  Objectively-speaking, that was probably not considered all that long, but 15 years on this Earth had been enough to teach him that he was what was considered 'pretty.' 

 

Where other boys were rough and boorish, Loki was soft and poised.  He had fine bone structure, with big eyes and long lashes.  He had pouty lips that were naturally rose-petal pink.  His dark hair was luscious, wavy and longer than boys his age usually wore it, framing his cherubic face.  And when he blushed, it was enough to make grown men squirm. Loki had been taught how to use his wiles to his advantage.  That's what 15 years had taught him.  And it had also taught Loki that he loved the _attention_ it brought with it. 

 

Loki didn't get that type of attention at home (he felt like he was just 'tolerated' by his parents), and he didn't get it at school (the boys thought he was weird more than anything else).  But he had started to realize the way that men's eyes had begun to linger on him around the time when he had turned 14. The baby fat, for the most part, had melted away and Loki had grown a bit taller.  Suddenly he was that nice mix of lean and supple; tall but small; innocent in the face but with mischievous, knowing eyes full of promises of naughty things.  And Loki knew he had an ass to kill for, round and perky and capable of gyrating enticingly if he put his mind to it. 

 

So Loki had begun to pursue this new power of his. At first it started with posting innocent pictures to Instagram and Twitter.  Nothing remotely objectionable, but he had started to really like posing for pictures, making himself pretty, and he had learned to take them from the best angles, to be subtly seductive.  It was thrilling and confidence-boosting when he saw all the “likes” and favorites he would get. 

 

Loki had quickly begun racking up a number of followers he didn't even recognize.  But people would comment, telling him how gorgeous he was. He also received quite a number of more suggestive comments, people talking about what they'd like to see him do with those pretty lips of his.  Or some were even bold enough to send him private messages, asking him if he would send nudes.  At first Loki was taken aback; shocked by the brazenness of these commenters and a little disturbed by what they were asking him to do.  He hadn't intended for anything like that to happen as a result of him posting his pictures.  But the shock soon wore off, and instead he felt exhilarated; flattered and beautiful and wanted. 

 

Then the pics got racier.  He moved off of his regular sites to a personal blog. He pretended to be 18 and he posted pictures of himself in all types of lewd positions.  Loki never got completely naked (he was still a bit too shy for that), but he had shown his followers quite a lot of him.  The one thing he never let the camera capture, however, was his _face_.  Loki liked to tease, pretend he was someone he wasn’t; bolder, more in control, and with a better understanding of sex, and what it meant to _be_ sexy, than he actually had.  But he never wanted anyone to be able to recognize him.  He went to a parochial school, for crying out loud.  He knew he'd be expelled if anyone found out, not to mention his parents would probably each have a stroke.

_Leave it to their imagination_ , he always told himself.   

 

But Loki didn't actually leave all that much to his fans' imaginations.  He received requests every week.  Lately they often involved him dressing up in women's lingerie. 

 

Loki had hesitated at first when the requests had started to come in, but, in all honesty, he really didn't mind.  Secretly, he had always had an urge to try it, feeling as if that might be more complimenting to him than the boring clothes made available to boys.  On top of that, his school uniform was so bland (the point of it was, precisely, to do away with any sense of individuality) that Loki had thrilled at the idea of wearing something completely different.   His best friends at school were a clique of popular older girls (Loki had been insanely lucky to have found them and have them take him under their wing), and so he had played around with trying on girls' clothes a few times under the pretense that he was doing it for their entertainment.  He liked how he looked in skirts, and the girls had cooed and praised him for how great his legs and ass were. 

 

And Loki had preened as well under the attention of his followers as they lauded him for how pretty he looked when he dressed up for them.  He had posted pictures of his hard cock outlined in a pair of pre-come stained lace panties, pictures of his plump bare bottom on display while he was wearing a short skirt, and even a picture of himself with his legs spread and a big red bow placed strategically between for the birthday of one of his most generous contributors. 

 

And that had been another benefit to this.  The _money_.  Loki didn’t understand why the men online were willing to pay him for these pictures. He hadn’t even thought about it initially when he started posting.  He had only been posting for fun; to make himself feel good.  But soon, requests were flooding in and all of them asked “how much.”  It was easy enough to set up a PayPal account, and the money ended up being pretty convenient for Loki’s quickly developing online shopping habit.  Instead of having to borrow frilly things from his friends (which would require some kind of explanation) or sneaking things from his mom’s room (the thought of which always made Loki scrunch up his nose), he could order all the pretty lingerie he wanted—in the right sizes—online. He wouldn’t have to _explain_ to his parents what he needed the money for.  And it would all be secret and private. 

 

However, at the back of his mind, it made Loki feel a bit uncomfortable.  Taking money for showing pictures of his body online felt… a little dirty; a little _cheap_.  Thus he didn’t take money often.  Only if there was a special request that required him to buy an outfit he didn’t already own (he remembered, ruefully, the Playboy Bunny outfit one requester had asked him to wear).  And once in a while—very rarely, that is; so far he had only done it 6 times—he would host a limited audience web-show.  Loki was trying to save up for a new computer.  One with a better camera and graphics, and better processing speed.  When he asked his parents for the money, they had said there was nothing wrong with his current computer and they weren’t “made of money.”  Didn’t he know how expensive his school tuition was, his mother had asked him with a huff of indignation.

 

Frustrated, Loki had even considered purposefully smashing his computer to warrant the purchase of a new one, but he knew his mother was too clever to believe it had “accidentally” broken and he feared she’d make him just do _without_ one.  They _did_ have a family desktop, after all, and if Loki lost the private access to the internet he had been so grateful for over the last year, he was sure he would go crazy.  So… he had decided to “raise the funds,” so to speak, by doing a few private shows. 

 

The first time he did it he had been extremely nervous.  Taking his clothes off on camera was a lot different from posing for pictures that he staged himself.  He wasn’t confident he would be able to look enticing enough.  And he was afraid they would be able to tell that he was much younger than he said he was.  That he was an impostor; that he wasn’t “sexy” at all.  He was afraid to even let them hear his voice.  But that didn’t fly for very long.  Almost all the requests involved wanting to see him touch himself and hearing him _moan._

 

The web-show operated on a system where patrons could chat with him in real-time telling him what they wanted to see and he would act it out.  Loki had been embarrassed by most of the requests, especially those that involved having to let people “hear” him.  He had never had anyone watch him that way, and even though he couldn’t see _them_ , it felt so exposing.  He was glad he had decided to do it when his parents had been out for the night.  And even knowing he was all alone, he had only been able to do a small percentage of what the guys had asked him to.   He had lain back against his pillows in a pair of panties and a small t-shirt.  He had tentatively stroked at his cock through the fabric until it was hard, exposing and pinching at his nipples as he was instructed to do, blushing the whole time.  But his first ‘show’ had only lasted about 15 minutes before he felt too overwhelmed by his embarrassment and had to sign off.  He assumed people would be angry; that they would want their money back. 

 

But later on, when he had scrounged up the courage to log back into his account, he found that he had received a ton of messages, all of them asking when his next show would be.  So many people had told him that they had come so hard just imagining being able to touch him or hear his moans in person.  They liked how innocent he looked; liked the way his body shuddered and twisted and flushed as he worked himself up.  Loki’s face had been on fire reading those messages, but it had also made him feel less self-conscious about it.   It felt good to know that he was wanted so badly.

 

And so he had gotten a little hooked.  It had become much easier after that.  To the point that Loki actually got kind of a thrill from being a “tease.”  He had started to earn a reputation.  He talked dirty; explicitly telling his fans what he wanted them to do to him.  But he very rarely showed them all that much skin.  If anything, depending on his mood (and if he had been drinking a little), he would show them just a _glimpse_ of his cock.  Or suck his fingers, pushing them deep into his mouth, pretending he would do the same to one of them if he ever met them in person. 

 

But that’s what Loki liked about it.  He never _would_ meet any of these guys in person. So it was _okay_ to tease.  It was okay to tell them he wanted a strong Daddy-type to dominate him. To push him down and fuck him until he cried.  To pull his hair and slap him around if he didn’t behave.   Talking like that always got Loki _so_ hard.  It made the shows better, the more Loki got into it.  He’d grind against his palm until he came all over himself.  And his fans obviously liked it too, joining in and telling Loki _their_ fantasies. 

 

Sometimes it was a little scary. The thought that there were men out there who fantasized about doing bad things to him.  But that scariness never stopped Loki from moaning and bucking his hips.  Spreading his legs and letting them see how hard they were making him.  Besides, they were where they were.  They had no way of knowing who Loki was or how to find him.  None of it mattered.  It was all just for fun.

 

Finally satisfied with how he had setup for tonight’s show, Loki situated himself on his bed.  Tonight he was wearing a small white camisole with a matching pair of sheer white panties that were laced up on the sides by silky green ribbons.  His long legs were outfitted in a pair of thigh-high white stockings.  He shifted until he got into one of his preferred positions, knees drawn up to his chest with his plump bottom on display between his stockinged feet,  making sure he looked pretty and innocent, just like he knew they liked it. 

 

With a smile, he double-clicked to initiate the chat, pleased to see that there were already 22 “patrons” waiting patiently for him. 

 

As the video came on and he could see his pale body displayed on the screen, he felt his cheeks heat up and his cock start to stir, thrilled by the idea of all those people watching him.  It was almost like a high.

 

“Hello there, boys,” he purred as he parted his knees.  

* * *

Two weeks later, Loki was walking into the house of Natasha Romanova. After saying hi to her mother, giving her his cherubic smile, he let himself upstairs, knocking on the door to Natasha’s room.

 

“Come in!” he heard from inside, and with a grin he pushed open the door and walked into Natasha’s luxe bedroom. 

 

Everything was white with red accents.  From the white shag rug to the numerous pairs of blood-red shoes on display in her white closet, he loved everything about her room.  Well, he loved everything about Natasha, really.  She was a force to be reckoned with.  A beauty with a poisonous tongue, Natasha took shit from _no one_.  You were either in her good book or you were on her shit list, there were no gray areas with her.  Loki was lucky enough to be on her good list.  In fact, he’d be confident in saying he was on her very short _extra_ -good list.  And the thought made him beam. 

 

Along with her, he was also friends with Sigyn and Amora. They were all extremely different, but for some reason had come across each other’s paths and seemed to have found some sort of balance (a truce, Loki had imagined) which made it so they could all coexist. And now, as seniors in their prestigious private school, the three of them were a formidable pack.  People would kill to be friends with them.  And Loki had the honor of saying all _three_ of them would probably draw blood for Loki if they had to.  He was like their baby. 

 

Loki had been awkward and quiet when he started at St. Augusta’s Preparatory School.  He didn’t _fit in_.  But that was nothing new.  He hadn’t fit in in middle school, either.  He was too snarky, and his tongue too sharp, for the “nice kids,” and too “above” the pettiness of the meaner kids.  Overall, Loki was bored by most of the people he came across and he had been sure he would spend his four years in high school simply trudging through it.  But something about him had stood out to the three girls, all beautiful, statuesque and apparently _respected_ in the school.  They had taken him under their wings almost immediately.  And Loki was floored—three juniors all of a sudden wanted to be friends with _him_. 

 

Loki didn’t care that being in good with them meant that he practically guaranteed that he would be isolated from everyone else.  People were either jealous of him for having their attention or thought he was weird for being a boy who was hanging out with a bunch of girls.  And those who weren’t _either_ seemed too intimidated to approach him.  He was able to interact with other students in his classes, but no one ever got close.  Loki was fine with that, though.  Kids his age weren’t interesting enough for him to want to waste the time on them.  And hanging out with mature girls like Natasha, Sigyn, and Amora would prepare him to dominate at college.  Loki’s confidence had taken an extreme boost from hanging out with his three best friends (in addition to the activities he got up to online, but he wasn’t going to be sharing _that_ information with anyone—not even his best friends). 

 

Loki had gone from a shy freshman to a smug sophomore.  And even though he knew the three girls would be graduating at the end of the year, he was also confident that he could find his own clique if he tried.  He had enough vicarious influence from having been favored by Natasha, Sigyn, and Amora.  After they left, he was sure others would scramble to him to find out what it was about him exactly that had made him so intriguing to the three girls.  And that would be enough to keep him sufficiently entertained until he finished high school.  But, for now, he was going to bask in the fact that he had such great friends to take care of him.

 

“Hi, babe,” Natasha said as she turned around from where she was facing her vanity, red-painted lips curving up in a genuine smile.   

 

Loki returned her smile with a wide one of his own.

 

“Damn, you look killer,” he purred at her as he situated himself on top of her white and red comforter.   

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but it was clear she liked the compliment.  It wasn’t like she had picked her outfit just so she could be _ignored._  The girl knew how to dress, and in a tight black turtleneck with a red and black plaid skirt and sheer black tights, all her best assets were on display. 

 

“Hmm… I’ve got a date, but I’m trying to figure out if I’m going or not,” she said with a playful hum. 

 

Loki laughed.

 

“How lucky for you… and I guess, unlucky for him?” he asked with a grin.

 

She let out a sound that sounded almost like a snort as she tried to hold back her laughter.

 

“I just don’t know if I take him seriously or not,” she explained. “He’s such a clown half the time, like everything’s a big joke to him.  Even with the way he asked me out.  I mean, I still said yes, but I kind of want him to work for it a bit more.”

 

Loki shook his head.  That sounded very much like Natasha.  She didn’t date that often (not for lack of guys trying), but when she did she made sure that the guy really knew what a privilege it was even to get that kind of chance.

 

“ _But_ ,” she said as she eyed Loki up and down.  “You didn’t come here to hear me whine about my boy problems, did you?”

 

Loki blushed a little as he shook his head, being reminded of what he had asked Natasha for earlier.  Natasha smiled at him as she reached down to a plastic bag that Loki hadn’t initially noticed when he came in. 

 

“Here’s that uniform you asked for,” she said as she held up the bag.  

 

Loki’s eyes lit up as he grinned at her. 

 

“It still bothers me that you can fit into one of my old uniforms.  _I_ can barely even get this on anymore,” she said as she gave the clothes a feigned wistful look.

 

Loki giggled as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, that’s because this is your freshman uniform and since then you’ve grown a great rack and a figure girls would _kill_ for.  You should be happy you don’t fit into it anymore.  This size is really only good for someone who looks like a teenaged _boy_ ,” Loki teased playfully.

 

Natasha scoffed at him, trying to hold back her smile.

 

“You are the king of backhanded compliments, Loki,” she said.

 

“Well that’s why you love me, isn’t it, Nat?  I’m pretty sure I remember _someone_ telling me she never thought she’d find a boy with as much sass as she had, when we first met,” he told her.

 

Loki then reached his hand out to her, expectantly, waiting for her to give him the bag. 

 

Natasha gripped the bag a little tighter, as if she was rethinking the decision to part with it.

 

“Just… be _careful_ , hun,” Natasha said as she gave Loki a meaningful look.

 

Loki flushed.  He knew exactly what Natasha meant. Natasha was the only one of the girls he had confided in about liking to dress up and post pics of himself online.  He felt the most comfortable with divulging personal secrets to her.  Not that Sigyn or Amora would necessarily give him a hard time, but Natasha could listen to anything and be objective.  Loki felt less _embarrassed_ telling her. 

 

But while Natasha hadn’t tried to make him stop it, she had her reservations about it and had warned him, on more than one occasion, about not knowing what he could possibly be getting himself into.  She didn’t think it was necessarily _safe_ , especially since it seemed like the only people who were looking at the pictures were adult men.  That concern he saw on her face whenever they talked about it was precisely the reason he’d never tell her that sometimes (when he was feeling especially reckless and needy for attention) he _video-chatted_ too. 

 

"Nat, come on.  How many times do we have to go through this?  They'll never see my face.  There's _no_ way they could ever find out who I am.  I know enough to keep what I do online strictly _online._ It's just a little bit of fun.  I mean…it's great that you and the girls think I'm pretty but...but sometimes it's nice to hear boys say it too," Loki admitted, somewhat bashfully.

 

Natasha paused, as she considered his words.  She could see that admitting something like that was embarrassing for Loki.  And she understood where he was coming from. Loki was _different_.  The girls had taken him under their wing, but that didn't mean it changed anything in his love-life.  Loki hadn't dated.  She knew it was partially because the girls were so protective over him, but also because Loki often said he just wasn't attracted to many of the boys at their school (almost solely because they were just that— _boys_ ). 

 

She was sure he would have no problem finding someone when the time was right—when he was a little older, even—but, for right now, the kind of attention he was getting online was probably a much-needed, and extremely potent, confidence boost.  And Lord knew Loki needed that.  On the surface he was bratty, snarky, and witty.  But Natasha had spent enough nights up late with him listening to him talking about all his insecurities.  How he always thought he wasn’t _good_ enough in so many areas of his life.  And she knew that those pictures he posted online were one of the only areas where he received nothing but positive feedback. 

 

Natasha had never actually _seen_ the pics (and Loki hadn’t offered), but she had at least made him promise that he wasn’t going to get naked.  She would hate for something like that to be tracked back to him 5 or 10 years later when he would truly regret it.  She couldn’t help but be protective. Loki was 15.  He was like the little brother she never had and the idea of something happening to him, even if it was humiliation and social-derision (if someone he knew ever found those pictures), was enough to make her stomach twist with misgivings.  Not to mention how nervous she was that he could come across someone who meant to do him harm.  Loki played a tough game and liked to tease, but he was actually unbelievably innocent.  He hadn’t ever even _kissed_ anyone yet, something he had bashfully admitted to her a few months ago. 

 

But Loki had _promised_ that he was only playing around, that the pictures were all “safe for work,” and that he never gave the guys any information about him.  So she took a deep breath and decided to try to be less of a worrywart.  Loki _said_ he was being safe. And she wanted to believe him. 

 

Letting out a sigh, she placed the bag of clothes in Loki’s outstretched hand.

 

Forcing a smile, she said “Well… have fun, I guess?”

* * *

Loki didn’t actually end up using the uniform until almost a month later.  It had been a special request from one of his followers, but the guy had recently gotten very aggressive and pushy in his comments and Loki had ended up having to block him.  With no actual reason to wear what was supposed to look like a “Catholic school girl’s uniform,” Loki had tossed it to the back of his closet and ultimately pushed it out of his mind.  That was until he stumbled home around 9:00 on a Friday night after having spent the greater part of the evening at Amora’s house taking shots of flavored vodka with the girls.  His parents were out at a show in the city and weren’t set to be back until somewhere near midnight.  

 

The shots had left him feeling warm and fuzzy-headed.  And that also led him to feeling pretty horny.  And as he sat on his bed in his jeans and sweater he idly began rubbing at his stirring erection through the rough fabric.  Biting at his lip, Loki found himself wondering if anyone was online right now.  Someone who would help him come just by telling him how pretty he was; how badly he wanted to fuck him. 

 

Loki usually only ever did _scheduled_ shows, but the idea of doing a “special” event suddenly had him feeling even friskier and as he racked his brain for a way to make tonight’s show different, his mind strayed to the crumpled up bag in his closet.  Grinning mischievously, he reached over to his laptop and, with clumsy hands, typed out a description of his show and started a countdown.  He’d give them 15 minutes and he’d close the show to only 25 “special guests.”

 

Giggling, Loki got to his feet and scampered to his closet.  

* * *

Thor tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he sat down in front of his computer.  It was late on a Friday night and he was bored at home.  He had turned down his friends’ offer to go drinking.  He had a project to work on the next morning and had to be up at 7am.  Getting hammered was out of the question, but spending the next few hours jerking off to porn?  That would just help him get to sleep faster.  

 

He clicked through a number of sites, obligatorily scrolling through the most recent videos.  But nothing was really whetting his appetite.  After about 15 minutes of pretty lackluster offerings, Thor hesitated for a second before typing in the url to a blog he had been following for the last few weeks.  

 

The blog belonged to a sweet-looking dark-haired boy who posted suggestive pictures of himself in varying stages of undress and often in pretty, frilly, lacy things.  Thor had never seen the boy’s face—not much more than his pointed little chin or sometimes his pouty pink lips, but the boy seemed _suspiciously_ young-looking.  He “said” he was 18, and a college student, but Thor didn’t know if he should really believe it. 

 

The boy was small.  Not exactly petite, but he was thin and lanky, his skin soft and creamy-white.  He still had baby fat in some places, most notably in his tantalizing thighs and that delectably rounded ass.  And while Thor couldn’t see his face—the boy was adamant about not showing it—he had noticed on occasion that even the boy’s cheeks looked rounded and plump.  He looked like he still had some growing to do.  And even though the boy was already pretty tall, Thor imagined when the boy was _his_ age, they would probably be close in height.  But that meant the kid probably had a good 15 or so years to go before _that_ happened.  Thor was almost 33.  

 

But that wasn’t enough to stop him from looking.  Clicking through the boy’s recent pictures, Thor licked his lips.  When he had found the site a few weeks ago, Thor had tried to stop himself from coming back.  He had been a little _too_ enthralled by the site the first time he had stumbled upon it.  He had gone back through every picture the boy had posted, watching as he got bolder and bolder as the weeks went on.  It seemed as if the boy had been posting for almost a year, moving from innocent pictures to racier ones.  But Thor liked that the boy only showed glimpses; teased just enough to get his imagination going but never giving too much away. 

 

He liked the innocence of the pictures.  But it brought out something dark in him.  Thor had his fantasies, yes, but he had never thought he’d ever see something as perfect as this boy.  The fact that this boy existed—somewhere in the world—and looked exactly how Thor had always wanted, made him almost crazy with want.  And even crazier because he knew he couldn’t _have_ him.

 

When Thor had seen a (now expired) link to a live web-chat on one of the boy’s older posts that Thor had missed because he had been trying to keep himself away from the site, he had wanted to kick himself.  He didn’t know the boy did live shows.  And the thought that he had missed hearing and seeing that sweet mouth forming around moans, and that _others_ had been able to see what he hadn’t, infuriated him.   Grumbling as he thought about it, Thor continued to click through the pictures from the past week, hand moving down to stroke at his already-interested cock as he looked at a picture of the boy’s heart-shaped ass, presented to the camera and taking up most of the screen, in a pair of black panties with a bright pink bow on the back.

 

He moved his mouse over the image intending to enlarge it when some sort of announcement started blinking in the upper right corner of the screen.  As Thor watched the number in the box change from 15:00 to 14:59 and then 14:58, he realized it was a countdown of some sort.  Eyebrow arching in confusion, he moved the mouse from its position hovering over the boy’s picture to click on the flashing numbers.  And when he realized what it was signifying, he gulped.

 

The words read: _Special Limited Edition Secret Show! ;p Only $20 for one of 25 spots. Don’t you want to see me be a naughty schoolgirl?  Click Now!_

 

Thor’s cock literally jumped at the words.  He wanted nothing more than to click on the link and watch the show.  This was his chance!  What were the odds?  How could he be this lucky??  

 

But he also felt a little anxious, especially with his gut telling him this boy was almost definitely underage.  What if he clicked on it and it was some kind of sting and the Feds came kicking down his doors? 

 

But even though the thought of that was sobering in itself, he also knew he would never forgive himself if he missed seeing him in action.  It looked like the last time the boy had done a web show wasalmost two months ago.  They were rare occurrences.  There was no telling when the next one would be and apparently even the one that was being advertised tonight was a “special limited edition.” 

 

Thor thought about his options.  The boy was charging $20 for an access link and was going to stop it at 25 viewers.  The timer indicated that he had less than 12 minutes to make up his mind.  Frowning, Thor watched on as the “waiting room” indicator signifying the number of people who were waiting to enter the chat went up from 14, to 15 and then 21.  And before he could stop himself he was clicking the link, selecting PayPal, and checking out.  His decision had practically been made for him. 

 

As Thor sat and waited, he felt nervous energy thrumming through him.  It wasn’t as if the idea of watching a live webcam show was anything particularly titillating. Thor watched all kinds of porn in his free time, and had paid for a few live shows over the years.  And often when the “free” offerings weren’t…fine-tuned enough to appease his particular tastes, he had found himself paying for other types of sites as well.  So, he was well-versed in what the world of porn had to offer.  But… _this_ boy?  There was something about his mysteriousness that made Thor’s want him badly.  The not-knowing was part of the appeal.  In addition to the thrill of danger involved with knowing that he was doing something _wrong_ by looking in the first place.    

 

Before Thor could let himself wanderany further into his own fantasies, he saw the video screen fade from black to show him the expanse of what looked to be a run-of-the mill bedroom. 

 

“Hello everyone,” a dulcet-sounding, yet giddy, voice breathed. 

 

And immediately Thor’s cock throbbed with _want_.  He groaned as he rubbed at his cock through the fabric of his jeans.  The boy’s voice was coming from off-camera, somewhere above and behind the webcam, and Thor watched on as the camera shook, as if the boy was trying to reposition it.  And then, a few seconds later, the boy finally came into view.  He was in a traditional private school uniform.  White, button-up short sleeve Oxford shirt, tucked into the waist of a burgundy, gray and white kick-pleat skirt.  And, _God_ , knee-high white stockings. 

 

Something about that uniform, though… it stood out to him.  It looked like the uniform from St. Augusta Preparatory School.  His best friend Sif used to go there and he was familiar with seeing it.  Thor’s family could never have afforded to send him there.  And even Sif’s family had only been able to afford it for her on scholarship.  The uniform was iconic, particularly because of the gold crest over the right breast pocket.  What this boy was wearing… it didn’t seem like a _costume_.  Was it the real deal?  

 

Distracted, Thor’s eyes quickly scanned the little accents he could see around the room.  It all seemed pretty standard for a boy’s room; maybe a little prettier than Thor’s room had been when he was growing up, but still nothing particularly telling.  And then his eyes narrowed in on a pushpin board to the left of the bed.  There was a banner, seeming to come from a sports rally, with the letters “S.A.P.” in gold filigree printed on a familiar burgundy background. 

 

Thor felt his heart hammer in his chest.  Not only was this boy in the same _country_ as him (he could tell from his accent), but he quite possibly lived in the same town??  Thor couldn’t believe it.  Now he really was starting to wonder if this was a trap; could he really be so lucky?  But his attention (and, along with it, his rising distrust) was shifted as the boy started to rock his body in front of the camera, putting on a little dance for his viewers.   

 

Thor’s eyes watched the lithe figure as he twirled in front of the camera a bit, bending over a little to show how the short skirt curved over his ass.  Then he giggled and sat down on the edge of the bed, with one long, pale leg crossed over the other.  All Thor could see above his neck was his shoulder-length wavy black hair and half of his smug little smile. 

 

“Aren’t you all lucky ducks?” the boy asked, laughing softly.  “You know I don’t do the video shows often.  But I just got home from hanging out with my friends and I felt _so_ horny.  And I knew that you boys could help get me off.  Do you want to get me off?”

 

Thor gulped at the question. The boy had lightly run his fingers across his covered nipples when he said the word “horny,” before he had dropped his hands primly back into his lap.  Thor watched on with curiosity as it appeared the boy was leaning closer to the screen as if reading it. And then the boy laughed.   Thor glanced down at the bottom of his screen, eyes drawn to the white field that had been empty only a few moments before but which now was filling with letters. Someone named _Looking4Baby_ had written: _I would get you off ten times over, baby.  Can Daddy touch your cock?_    Thor frowned.  He hadn’t known it was going to be interactive. 

 

“Oh… I see,” the boy said, that soft voice showing his clear amusement.  “It’s a little early for that, isn’t it Daddy?  If you touch me there so soon, I’m gonna blow my load.  You know you have to ease me into it.  Don’t you want to take it slow with me?” 

 

More responses filled the screen and they seemed to please the boy as he giggled again. 

 

“You think I’m pretty?  You think I look sexy like this?” he asked the viewers, lips quirking up into a smirk. 

 

Thor watched as the boy practically preened under the attention, moving a bit from side to side, purposefully letting the skirt slip up his thighs and showing more of that smooth, white skin.  His face was flushed but Thor could tell that it wasn’t purely from his shyness or embarrassment.  Not only was the boy giggling after almost every statement but he rocked a bit every time he moved, as if he was trying to get his bearings.  And then Thor felt his brow furrowing as he realized the boy was _intoxicated_ , and Thor wasn’t happy about that. 

 

It wasn't even that the boy was dabbling in substances that Thor took issue with (Thor wouldn't mind plying his boy with something to help him to relax), but it was more that he was out there being _reckless_.  Such a little thing like him shouldn’t have been drinking so much that even sitting up straight was a problem for him.  And based on what he had told them, the boy had just come home.  Anything could've happened to him on the way back, looking all innocent and defenseless like that.  Behavior like that was what _bad_ boys did, and Thor had thought he was such a good boy.  Thor already found his fingers itching at the thought of 'teaching him a lesson.' Of showing him structure and discipline, because clearly he was lacking it.  The boy needed someone to keep him in line. 

 

Thor felt himself growing harder at the thought.  He imagined the boy as a wayward youth, needing guidance.  What if he was too innocent and naive to know any better and Thor had to give him a good, deep dicking to show him what other men wanted to do; to teach him not to tease and put himself on display like that.  That he only belonged to _Daddy_.  But, on the other hand, what if he was an unapologetic little slut, letting himself be used by whoever asked?  Thor would have to teach him a lesson then, too, but it would have to be rougher and crueler.  He would pound into him until the boy could only think of him; would only want him, and would never desire another man again.  In any scenario, the boy ended up his.  The boy belonged to him.  And that's what he wanted.  Thor knew it was fantasy, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he'd do if he had his own boy to keep. 

 

Attention being drawn back to the boy of his literal dreams, he watched as the boy coyly began to unbutton his white button-up shirt, apparently upon request of one of the other viewers.  Thor looked on greedily as pink and creamy skin was revealed to his eyes.  He was wearing a small white lace-trimmed bra.  It was probably a training bra because the boy was thin and obviously flat chested.  Seeming to find himself a little ridiculous, the boy let out a small laugh as he hunched his shoulders, squeezing his pectorals together to feign cleavage for a moment before he laughed louder and sat back. 

 

He then shifted position so that he was kneeling on all fours on the bed, long body on display, dark hair hanging over his shoulder.  The boy was so small, Thor thought as he watched his little tummy expand and contract as he breathed.  Thor’s eyes followed his thin fingers as the boy traced them up his thigh, pulling the skirt up teasingly before dropping it, then tracing over his ribs and finally resting to cup his chest, pulling briefly at his nipple beneath the fabric.  A small mewl escaped his lips and Thor watched as more enthusiastic messages flooded the comment box.

 

Then the boy changed his position again, this time turning so his ass was directly in front of the camera, and slid down until he was on his elbows, back arched beautifully, causing the skirt to slip up over the rounded curve.  Thor groaned as the boy’s delicious bottom, clad in white panties, came into view.  The boy rocked his hips from side to side, teasingly, giggling as he did so.  Turning back around, the boy scooted toward the screen again to read the messages.  This close, Thor was allowed a beautiful view of the boy’s skin as it filled the screen. He could even see the tip of one of his pink nipples peeking out from behind the loose fabric of his bra. 

 

“So you want me to take this off?” the boy asked to the screen as he pulled at the strap of his bra.  “You guys are impatient huh?”    

 

But it didn’t seem like the boy minded all that much as he crawled back to the head of the bed and Thor watched as he reached behind himself and unhooked the bra, tossing it off toward the side of the bed.  It wasn’t like Thor had never seen the boy shirtless before; his pictures barely left anything to the imagination. But now, watching his flushed skin as he panted and moved, it was even more scintillating.  And Thor couldn’t help it as he squeezed at his own hard cock at the thought of watching the boy touch himself.    

 

The boy leaned back against his pillow, head tilted back as he put his long neck on display.  Thor listened on as moans slipped from his lips while the boy rubbed and pinched at his nipples until they were both hard little peaks, standing at attention.  The boy’s legs spread, seemingly on his own, and Thor’s mouth watered as he saw the hard little cock standing up between his legs, tenting the fabric of the thin panties.  And almost as if the boy knew exactly what Thor wanted him to do, one of his finely-boned hands moved down in between his legs and started to massage his straining cock.  The boy moaned loudly, bucking up into his hand, as his other hand continued to twist and pinch at his nipple. 

 

“Mmm, do you like this?” the boy asked, voice almost a whimper as he continued to play with himself.

 

And clearly the viewers did like it, based on the influx of comments.  Thor hated that he had to share this boy with them, and although he there were a number of things he’d like the boy to do for him, they were _only_ for him. 

 

The boy stroked himself a little longer before he pulled his hand away, almost regretfully and pushed himself up, crawling back to the screen to read his comments.  He giggled and blushed, his skin reddening around his neck and chest, seeming to like what he was reading as he said a breathy “Thank you.” 

  

But as the newest request came up Thor could see the boy’s mouth turn down in a frown as he read it.  _Punisher_ : _why don’t you stop playing around and take those panties off. Show us your pretty little hole.  You never give us more than just a glimpse of anything.  Are you just a tease?_

* * *

Loki considered the words.  Maybe it was the atmosphere.  Maybe it was because he was still rather tipsy.  But for some reason he found himself moving his laptop on to the bed and changing the angle of the webcam, tilting it further up so more of the room came into view.  Then he was hesitantly scooching up to the head of the bed.  He had showed his bare bottom before.  And sometimes he had worn thongs and g-strings so tiny that they left little to the imagination.  But he had never so wantonly showed off what was _between_ his legs.  His shows had always been about teasing.  About _fantasy_.  He wanted them to imagine for themselves what he looked like.  But… tonight, for some reason, Loki felt reckless.

 

Looking away from the camera, he reached under his skirt and hooked his fingers into the plain white panties quickly tugging them down and off.  He let out a little sigh of relief as his hard cock was freed from the confines of the fabric.  But even though he was now exposed and bare, the skirt was still covering him.  But that’s not what his fans _wanted_.  And Loki didn’t want to disappoint.  

 

He made a show of balling up the panties and tossing them toward the camera.  And then he raised his knees to his chest and shyly parted his legs exposing his hard cock, and the small, pink hole nestled between his pale cheeks.  Heart thumping in his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut as he let them look their fill.  The thought of all of those eyes on him made his cock twitch, and he shuddered, bringing his hands down to spread his cheeks himself, showing off. 

* * *

Thor was floored.  Not only had the boy agreed to do this, but it seemed he didn’t know that by changing the angle of the camera, he was no longer anonymous.  For the first time Thor saw his whole face.  It wasn’t a clear image, but the boy was so _pretty_.  And young.  Definitely _young_.  Dark lashes, and finely arched dark brows, with a straight little nose that turned up at the end.  The boy was closing his eyes almost immediately after he had decided to take the panties off, so Thor wasn’t sure—were his eyes green? Were they blue?  Whichever color, they were beautiful.

 

And when he spread his legs like that, shyly at first, but soon reaching his hands down to give them all a better look, Thor couldn’t help but to gulp.  The boy’s face blushed, his chest heaved with stuttering breaths, but it was clear he _wanted_ to be watched. Thor’s hand was on the buckle of his jeans almost immediately, undoing them and reaching down into his underwear to grab at his throbbing cock as he watched the boy. 

 

Then those big eyes fluttered open, and the boy licked his lips as he looked at the camera. 

 

“How’s that?  Do you like it, Daddy?” he whispered. 

 

Thor found himself whispering out a strangled _yes_ , as he began stroking his cock, as if the boy was talking directly to him, instead of 20 other anonymous strangers on the internet.  The boy coquettishly closed his legs, switching so he was laying on his stomach in front of the computer.  Thor’s breath stuttered in his chest as his face came into focus, finally clear. 

 

Thor’s eyes roved over his face trying to take in every feature like a starving man.  Big _green_ eyes, a fine dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose, slightly crooked bottom teeth that peeked out when he opened his mouth to lick at his bottom lip.  The boy’s eyebrows furrowed as he read the newest comments.

 

An endless stream of requests had come in from the viewers: 

_Now finger yourself!_

_Fuck yourself and pretend it’s my big cock_

 

_I want to see you stretch and stuff your hole_

 

The boy blushed and actually covered his face with his hands, as if the sheer thought of it was embarrassing.

 

“I’ve… I’ve never done that before,” he whispered. 

 

More responses came in, many of them asking for clarification.  Did he mean he’s only ever let someone else touch him but had never touched himself like that before?

 

“No… Nobody’s done it to me either,” he replied.

 

Thor’s eyebrow arched at that.  Did the boy really mean…?  And it seemed his fellow audience members were of the same curiosity, as more questions appeared at a rapid pace. 

 

“I haven’t… I haven’t “ _done it_.”  Any of it.  I’m… you know, waiting for the right guy…. Waiting for the perfect _Daddy_ ,” he said, smiling shyly.

 

Thor’s eyes widened and he stared dumbfounded at the beautiful boy, face illuminated by the light from the computer screen.  This delectable, sensual, and tempting creature was _untouched_. The comment box filled with the word _virgin_ , as if it was some rare creature; like a unicorn.

 

The boy blushed as he read the comments.

“Um… is that a…a good thing or a bad thing?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Thor had had enough.  He had to answer. 

 

_Heavy_Hammer: Baby, I love that you’re a virgin.  It just means Daddy gets to teach you everything you need to learn.  Daddy likes it when his babies are innocent little things like you are.  And you’d be a good boy, wouldn’t you? Letting Daddy suck and finger your little hole until you were nice and sloppy wet and then Daddy’d slide his big cock into you.  You’d let him, wouldn’t you?_

 

Thor watched the boy pause for a second as he read the words.  He was unable to hold back his groan as the boy’s eyes became half-lidded as he bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. 

 

“Y-yes,” he said breathily.  “Only for you, Daddy.”

 

Thor groaned as he began to type, one hand on the keys, the other stroking at his straining cock.

 

_Heavy_Hammer: Tell me what you want Daddy to do to you, baby._

 

The boy whimpered, body shaking as if the words were enough for him to get off on.

 

“Anything you want to do to me, Daddy,” he said as he began to rub at his stiff nipples. “I want you here, right now.  I want you to _touch_ me.”

 

Thor found himself nodding.  The boy was so obedient.  _Such_ a good boy.

 

_Heavy_Hammer_ : _Daddy can’t be there with you right now, baby, but I want you to suck your fingers, get them nice and wet.  And then I want you to rub your hole while you stroke your little cock.  And tell Daddy what you want him to do to you when he comes and gets you._

The boy moaned as he all but threw himself down on his pillows, immediately sucking two of his fingers into his mouth and spreading his legs wide for all to see.  Pulling his fingers from between his wet lips with an audible ‘pop,’ he brought them down and rubbed them against the tight skin of his pucker.  He let out a small gasp and bit his lip at the sensation before bringing his other hand down to close around his hard cock. 

 

“Ooh, Daddy, it always feels so much better when I think about you touching me,” the boy whimpered out as his hips bucked up.  “I always imagine what you’ll do to me when you get me alone.” 

 

Thor groaned as he stroked his own cock in time with the boy’s, watching as his ruddy knees bounced and his thighs quivered. 

 

“I think about you.  I imagine what you look like.  You’re tall, and muscled and mmm… you have big hands that can cover my whole body.  A-and you hold me down when you’re fucking me because you’re strong.  You’re so much bigger than me and you know how to discipline me when I’m being bad and you know I _need_ it, Daddy.  And you rub your beard against me when you eat me out, and it’ll leave me all raw but I’ll love it,” the boy said, words punctuated by breathy gasps.  “I’d do whatever you want Daddy.  You’d just have to ask.”

 

Thor was already imagining it.  The boy liked to be dominated?  He liked the idea of being held down?  How was he so _perfect_?  How was he _exactly_ the kind of boy Thor wanted?   Thor felt like he could come just at the thought of being able to touch this boy in real life.  To lick those pretty lips, pull that hair, and shove him down.  To push apart those fleshy thighs, spread his little hole and stick his tongue in.  Then his fingers.  Then his cock.  He could just imagine how the boy would cry.  He’d cry, but he’d ask for more at the same time.  Because he _wanted_ it.  

 

Then a muffled voice coming from off screen cut into his fantasies and he watched as the boy jumped up from his position on the bed and scrambled off of it.  Thor listened with a furrowed brow at what sounded like the boy stumbling over things.  But suddenly the voice was closer as a knock sounded through the room.

 

“Loki!  We’re back.  Do you need dinner?  We brought leftovers!” a female called.

 

The boy, voice seeming to be coming from other side of the room, called back “No, I’m fine!”

 

“Are you sure?  It’s your favorite from _Panne e burro_!” the woman continued.

 

“ _Mom_!” he shouted back, sounding frustrated. 

 

“Alright, alright, but don’t blame me when you come sniffing around for it tomorrow and it’s all gone…” she returned.  And then it sounded like she continued to talk as she moved further away.  

 

After a moment it was silent again, and then the boy’s flushed face was filling the screen.       

 

“Holy shit!” the boy whispered, half-giggling.  “That was _close_!  I forgot to lock the door, haha!”

 

The boy glanced over his shoulder again, as if to make sure the door was _really_ locked, before he turned back to the screen and gave them a more serious look.

 

“Unfortunately, it looks like we’re going to have to cut this short.  Sorry boys,” he said as he gave them a dramatized frown.

 

“ _But…_ hopefully a lot of you were able to… ‘finish’ with my help,” he laughed as he winked and blew them a kiss.  “Sweet dreams, and I hope they’re all _filled_ with me.”

 

Then the screen went dark and the chat closed.   

 

_Loki_ , Thor thought to himself as he sat back in his chair, still reeling from what he had seen.  His cock was still so hard and he began to stroke himself languidly as he closed his eyes and thought of the boy.  _Loki_ with his big green eyes, plump lips, and that wavy black hair.  _Loki_ with that mischievous smirk and tinkling laugh.  _Loki_ who was shy and innocent, but an impossible tease all at the same time.  _Loki_ who seemed to live very, very close…

 

Everything Loki had said he was looking for in a man—the man he wanted to give himself to—was embodied by Thor.  And Thor, now having seen Loki’s face for the first time, knew Loki was perfect for him too.  He could just imagine what Loki would do when he saw him.  Thor was 6’4,” almost 220 pounds.  He knew he was big enough for Loki.  And if the boy needed to be dominated and controlled, well…Thor would happily do that.  The thought of it was enough to make his cock literally twitch in his hand.  

 

And as he thought about what that would be like, he came harder than he had in a long time.  He _had_ to meet Loki. 

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Loki was walking home by himself from school.  Usually Natasha or Sigyn would offer to give him a ride, but Natasha had ballet that afternoon and Sigyn had left school early for an appointment.  Amora’s license had been impounded for the last month by her parents when they realized she had racked up a credit card bill in the four-digits.  As he trudged along the quiet street, cutting across side-streets to shorten the distance home, Loki thought about his situation.  It was rare that he was ever just “on his own” like this, but he figured it was probably time he started to get used to it.  The girls were graduating in less than four months and he would have to learn how to exist without them.

 

Frowning, he shifted his backpack over his shoulder.  Things had been… weird for him lately.  Following his most recent cam-session, Loki hadn’t made any attempt to host another one.  He hadn’t even posted a _pic_ of himself since then.  It wasn’t that his show hadn’t done well. It had gone _extremely_ well, to the point that his inbox had been flooded with almost a hundred messages.  He had been as sick as a dog the day following the show, dealing with a massive hangover, and although his parents hadn’t found out he had gone out and gotten himself drunk, he took his miserable situation as his punishment for being uncharacteristically stupid. 

 

When he finally got around to viewing the messages, he was floored by how many he received.  People telling him how much they liked the show.  Some of them also said they really liked having seen his _face_ and that made Loki nervous.  He hadn’t intended to show his face, but, at some point, he knew he was aware of the fact that he had let himself get caught up in how fun it felt to throw caution to the wind and he wasn’t being as careful as he usually was. 

 

And it was the one thing he had promised Natasha he wouldn’t do.  The one way he was guaranteeing he was keeping himself “safe.”  Now that his face was out there, it had sobered Loki up a little bit.  He had started to feel like maybe it _wasn’t_ such a smart idea to post pictures of himself online after all…

 

This feeling had also been fueled by some of the messages he received after he had gone a few days without replying or uploading any new posts.  These messages were uncharacyeristically aggressive.  And some of them were _scary_.  People telling him about all the things they wanted to do to him for being such a “bad boy.”  They talked about how they wanted to find him and punish him; hurt him.  Loki had his own fantasies that he would share with his fans online.  But the way these men talked sounded so much more sinister.  And now, knowing that they knew what he looked like, he was suddenly far more concerned that these men’s “fantasies” could be made real. 

 

Online, Loki was a tease, and mischievous, maybe he’d even go as far as calling himself a thrill-seeker, but he was honest enough to admit that he wasn’t all that bold when it came to real life. At least not _yet_.  He hadn’t even been kissed… Why would he let any of those guys do things like that to him?  Complete strangers?  When it was anonymous, it was fun—Loki felt in control and as if the balance was tipped in his favor.  Now that they knew what he looked like… well, it made him feel completely out of his element.  As if he really was just a kid playing at a game he didn’t understand.

 

_Well_ , Loki thought to himself as he sighed heavily, _maybe that’s a good reason to take a break from it for a while…_     

 

“Loki,” a deep voice called out before Loki felt a heavy hand come down on his shoulder. 

 

Jumping in shock, Loki spun around on his heel, a frown tugging down the corners of his mouth. 

 

He came face to face with someone he didn’t recognize.  It was a tall, intimidatingly muscled blonde man wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.  He had startlingly blue eyes and a trimmed beard.  He was smiling, the skin around his eyes crinkling warmly, his teeth straight and white.  He was very attractive, Loki found himself thinking fleetingly.  But that did nothing to cause him to relax or feel less cornered by the man’s sudden appearance on the otherwise deserted street.  And, Loki noted with a niggling sense of discomfort, the man was standing _way_ too close for someone who was a total stranger.  

 

“Do I… Do I _know_ you?” Loki asked, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. 

 

He looked around him.  They were on one of the back streets tucked between two rows of houses and surrounded by backyard fences.  They were in a good neighborhood, but the street was empty at this time of day. Loki had dawdled almost a full hour after school because he knew he’d be bored going home, and now he had missed the crowds of kids that often tended to walk home in packs soon after school let out.  He couldn’t even see very many cars around, which made sense since most people were stil at work at this time, and there was no one driving by.  His eyes fell on an old dark blue cargo van parked a few feet away, and he wondered for a second over it.  It looked so out of place here.   

 

“It’s been really hard to get you on your own like this,” the man explained, drawing his attention away from the worryingly empty street. “You’ve always… you’re always surrounded by those _girls_.  So… when I saw you walking by yourself, I knew I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened as he shifted back one step. He had no idea _what_ this guy was talking about, but something about him was causing all of Loki’s warning signals to go off.  He looked at him with wide eyes, trying to size him up.  The guy had at least a good 4-6 inches on him (and Loki was considered tall for his age).  But aside from that, the man’s sheer size was enough to dwarf Loki.  He looked calm enough, but Loki didn’t miss how large his hands were and he could already imagine what those hands would look like balled into fists.  Loki wondered if something was _off_ about this guy.  He seemed pretty normal—aside from the completely bizarre conversation they were having—but Loki knew looks could be deceiving.   

 

“I… I think you’re confused, man,” Loki tried to explain, keeping his voice as steady as he could. “I have no idea who you are. We’ve never _met_.”

 

The man’s brows lowered slightly and Loki felt his heart race in his chest.  He was suddenly reminded about having learned about the ‘fight or flight’ response that year in Biology, and wondered if this is what animals felt when in the grips of a predator.  Because Loki suddenly felt himself getting tense, as if his body was preparing itself to take off if it needed to. 

 

“We haven’t met, no,” the man said.  “But… you asked for me.”

 

“Excuse me??” Loki asked, this time unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice. 

 

“Just come with me and… and we can talk Loki,” the man said as he reached out for him. “It’s too hard to explain this just standing out on the street like this.”

 

“No fucking way, you psycho!” Loki snapped as he slapped the man’s hand away. “Like hell I’d go anywhere with you.  Are you mental?”

 

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Loki knew he had made a big mistake.  Most of the mistakes in his life started when he opened his big mouth, and this situation was proving to be no exception. 

 

Suddenly, it was like things were moving in slow motion.  They moved quickly, in reality, but Loki realized his brain was just taking too long to keep up with what was happening.  The man moved like lightning, surprising Loki by how swift he was, as he grabbed him, slamming him hard up against the nearest wooden fence.  Loki felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.  His heart was in his throat, stuttering in his fear.  But he knew he couldn’t just lie down and take this.  He struggled against the man’s rough grip on his shoulders, kicking and trying to twist his body.   It seemed as if it was taking forever for him to regain the ability to breathe, but once he was able to, he sucked in a big breath of air, ready to scream for his life.

 

But then a large hand was coming down on his mouth and any and all sound he had been trying to make was cut off.  Loki was having none of that, and immediately bit down on the hand covering his mouth; _hard_.  The man cursed, and pulled away briefly and that was when Loki saw his chance.  He kicked him hard in the shin, and as soon as the man released his shoulder to grab at his injured leg, Loki slipped out from under him and started to run. 

 

He was able to get out one strangled-sounding “Help!” before he felt a forceful pressure on his backpack, yanking him backward, and then he was being tossed onto the dusty ground.  Loki scrambled to right himself, but when he looked up all he could see was a huge fist coming toward him and he instinctively turned his face away, taking the brunt of the hit on the side of his face. 

 

Loki saw stars, and then he saw nothing at all.     

* * *

When Loki came to, his head was throbbing and his vision was blurry, but from his position prone on the ground staring up at the ceiling, he could tell that he was in some type of vehicle.  Slowly pushing himself to his elbows, and then up into a sitting position, Loki glanced around. 

 

It was a van.  Some big, old, dirty-looking cargo van.  With a tarp rolled up in the corner and stained paint cans.  But when his eyes continued to sweep around the dimly lit interior of the large van, his breath stuttered in his chest when they landed on the figure sitting in the far corner, partially concealed by the dark shadows.  Loki couldn't see much but he immediately knew this was the man who had accosted him on the street.  The big, blonde man.  The one who had hit him and, apparently, knocked him unconscious.  Loki had no idea how much time had passed since then.  Or, what had happened to him .

 

Looking down with a sense of panic, Loki could see that he was pretty much the same as he had been when he left school.  He was still in his uniform, and aside from it seeming particularly rumpled and a bit dirty, it didn't look like he had been touched.  And other than the throbbing pain in his head, and the tenderness he could feel at his temple everytime he so much as blinked, Loki didn't think he was hurt anywhere else.

 

"Oh!  You're finally awake," came the man's excited-sounding voice.  "I didn't expect you to be out this long.  Guess that hit was harder than I thought, huh."

 

Loki stared at the man with wide eyes, wondering how he could talk so casually about striking a teenager and rendering him unconscious.  Loki tried to glare at him but all it did was cause the bruise on his face to flare up and he let out a hiss of pain.  That seemed to kick the man into action and Loki stiffened as he watched the man push to his feet and move toward him.

 

Loki immediately scrambled, trying to sit up more and wishing he felt sturdy enough to get to his feet.  This guy was huge—at least 6'3 or 6'4—and Loki did not want him to have any added advantage on him.  He was scared but he wasn't going to lose his cool.  If the man wanted something from him—money or other valuables (Loki couldn't begin to fathom _what_ , though; his family did alright but they weren't _rich,_ definitely not the type of people you'd ransom)—Loki would try his best to talk his way out of this.  If the man was just textbook crazy, Loki knew it would be harder to reason with him, but he would still try.  His mouth was the only tool he had.

 

“Who _are_ you?” he asked, watching the man carefully.

 

The man sidled up closer to him, and Loki pressed himself against the wall of the van, trying to keep his distance. 

 

“Just call me Daddy,” the man said smiling, a wild look in his eyes.

 

Loki’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as he tried to process what he had just been told. 

 

“Call you _what_?  What the hell??  Who _are_ you?” Loki repeated, heart hammering in his chest.

 

The man gave him a hard look, as if displeased with Loki’s response and Loki immediately shut his mouth.

  
“Don’t be like that, Loki,” the man said in a soft voice. “This isn’t how I wanted this to be.”

 

Loki watched as he got closer, this time reaching out to touch his thigh.  Loki shifted, trying to shake his hand off, but he couldn’t move back any further and the man’s grip on his thigh tightened. 

 

Now he was so close that Loki could see the fine details of his face.  His electric blue eyes surrounded by thick spiky lashes, his tan skin, the flecks of gray in his blonde beard.  Loki’s breath stuttered in his chest.  This man looked completely normal—attractive and well-spoken—but there was an underlying element of dangerousness about him.  It was unreal.  Loki had never been this scared before in his life. 

 

“You asked for me,” the man repeated.  “Don’t you remember?  In your video show?  You said you wanted me to be there with you.  You told me you’d do anything I asked.”

 

Loki flinched as he realized what the man was actually talking about.

 

“You’re… you’re one of the guys from online?” he asked in a small voice, voicing the words out loud causing a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

The man grinned, as if he was pleased with Loki’s deductive skills.

 

“Yes, ‘Heavy Hammer.’  Do you remember?” he asked, as he began to stroke Loki’s knee. 

 

Loki closed his eyes, feeling tears start to form, and turned away from the man.  He couldn’t believe this.  How had he ended up in this situation?  He had been careful.  He had stopped playing around online once he realized how _stupid_ it was.  He didn’t deserve this…  He gulped as he felt the man’s hand slide further up, stroking languidly from his knee to the inside of his thigh and back down again.  The man hadn’t yet said what he wanted, but Loki could take a guess.  And he couldn’t think of any way to get out of this. 

 

“What… what’s your real name?” he asked in a trembling voice, as he tried to shift his leg away from the man’s touch.

 

Instead of answering, the man reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing Loki to turn back toward him. 

 

“Look at me, baby,” the man instructed and Loki’s eyes fluttered open.  The man was staring at him, as if awed by his face.  And Loki watched as his blue eyes dropped from Loki’s eyes to his lips. 

 

“You’re only going to call me Daddy,” he told him as he reached up and ran his thumb across Loki’s bottom lip.  Loki shuddered.

 

“B-but… I… I want to know your _real_ name,” Loki persisted.  “I… I don’t want you to be a stranger to me.”

 

He tried to flutter his eyelashes, to make the man more sympathetic to him.  Loki believed that if he could talk to the man outside of his “Daddy” persona, he could possibly convince him to abandon whatever it was he planned to do.  He had watched enough procedural dramas to know that that was important. 

 

The man hesitated for a second as he glanced back up at Loki’s eyes.  He reached up with his other hand to stroke at Loki’s hair, and Loki had to will himself not to look away. 

 

“My name’s Thor,” he said finally, after a few moments. “But you are _not_ to call me that.”

 

“Thor, I-” Loki began, but before he could even get a few words out Thor was speaking over him.

 

“What did I just _say_?” Thor asked, voice taking on an edge as he tightened his grip in Loki’s hair causing Loki to let out a hiss of pain.

 

“D-Daddy,” Loki whimpered, as he reached up and grabbed at Thor’s hand, trying to get him to let go of his hair. “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry, just—I just wanted to know you better.”

 

Thor relaxed his grip in Loki’s hair but didn’t let go.  Instead he caressed Loki’s jaw and pulled him closer.

 

“Give Daddy a kiss then,” he instructed.

 

Loki flinched.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  If all “Thor” wanted was a kiss, Loki could make himself do that.  But he wasn’t sure if giving in to that would make Thor think he was giving in to _other_ things.  And if that was the case, Loki would rather fight his way out.  But, glancing at the bulging biceps he could see under Thor’s plaid shirt, Loki was pretty sure he wouldn’t get too far doing that.

 

“Um…” he said, as he looked back up at Thor. “J-just a kiss, ok?”

 

Thor grinned.

 

“Baby,” he said, as if amused.  “You know you want more than that.”   

 

Loki started to shake his head “no,” but Thor was already pulling him forward and slotting his mouth over his.  Loki let out a surprised “mmf” and then felt Thor’s tongue push into his mouth.  His tongue was hot and wet, and Loki struggled weakly against him.  He was scared and anxious, but what Thor was doing with his tongue was making him dizzy. 

 

“Come on,” Thor said breathily as he pulled away.  “Let’s get this off.”

 

And then he was tugging at Loki’s uniform and Loki flinched, pushing his hands away.

 

“Wait! Wait!  We’re not—We don’t need to do that,” Loki argued.

 

Thor laughed.

 

“Baby, why so shy all of a sudden?  You act like you haven’t shown all of this all over the internet before.  For _hundreds_ of men to see,” Thor said, eyes darkening on the last words.

 

Loki gulped and shook his head again.  Thor was not pleased with that response.

 

“Stop playing around.  Take these off,” he said, voice brooking no room for argument. 

 

Thor’s hands were on him again, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, and Loki trembled as he tried to squirm away from him.

  

“I don’t want to!  I don’t.  Just-  Please let me out of here.  I want to go home,” Loki sobbed. 

 

"What are you talking about," Thor asked, face darkening.  "This is exactly what you said you wanted.  _I'm_ what you said you wanted.  You teased me; _begged_ for me.  You said you wanted me to fuck you."

 

Loki’s eyes filled up with tears as he shook his head vehemently.

 

“It’s—It was all _pretend_!  I just said that t-to turn guys on,” Loki said, so scared he was barely able to catch his breath. “I-I wasn’t serious.  I don’t _want_ that.   _Please_!”

 

“So, you’re a fucking liar?  Just a tease?  You want me to believe that?  Huh?” Thor growled as he gripped his arms, hold painfully tight.

 

Loki struggled again, feeling his panic settling in.  Thor was angry.  Playing nice wasn’t going to solve things, it seemed.  So Loki started screaming and kicking.  And, face twisting into a nasty scowl, Thor slammed him up against the wall of the van, causing his head to smack against it painfully.  Loki gasped, scream dying in his throat, as the air was knocked out of him. 

 

“This is what you wanted.  I saw how hot you got when you talked about wanting a Daddy.  A Daddy _just_ like me.  Someone to take care of you.  Someone to show you the ropes," he snarled. “You don’t get to take that back _now_.”

 

Loki shook in Thor’s grip, terrified and at a loss for words.  Thor had quickly transformed from a placid, calm-sounding man to an angry and volatile brute.  Loki wanted to keep fighting, but he knew he wasn’t getting out of this van unscathed.  The man looming over him was huge, all muscle and hard body.  He had already showed that he wasn’t opposed to using violence.  Loki’s vision still swam if he moved his head too fast and the back of his head now throbbed from where it had hit the wall.  He didn’t want to end up unconscious or otherwise permanently injured if he got Thor any angrier than he already was.  He realized he couldn’t talk any sense into the man.  The only thing he could think of to guarantee himself the least amount of damage was to try to butter him up, in the hope that he would go easier on him.  

 

As hot tears slipped from beneath his eyelids, he tried to steel himself for what he was about to do. 

 

“D-Daddy… please.  I… I’m sorry I said that.  I’m just… I’m a little scared,” Loki blubbered.  “Please forgive me…”

 

Thor was still glaring at him, but his grip on his arms lessened slightly.

 

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered again and this time Loki obeyed, bringing trembling fingers up to the buttons of his shirt.

 

Thor watched him silently as he slipped off the crisp, white button-down.  Loki hesitated for a second as his hands hovered over the buckle to his belt.  He had an idea… the lesser of two evils. 

 

“Daddy?” Loki said, looking up at him, shyly. “Maybe, I can… Um, do you want me to suck your cock?”

 

Thor’s brows furrowed as he frowned at him.  Loki didn’t understand what he had said wrong. 

 

“You make a habit of that, huh?  Going around sucking other men’s cocks?  Did I say I wanted a _slut_?” Thor asked.

 

Loki flinched, face flushing. 

 

“No!  I’ve never… I’ve never _done_ that before, but… I thought… I thought maybe you’d like that instead of us…” Loki trailed off as he looked around the grimy interior of the van.  “I… I don’t want to _do it_ in here.  We… we can have sex another time, ok?  But I still want to make Daddy feel good, that’s why I-”

 

Thor cut him off with an amused laugh.

 

“Aw, baby, don’t be worried about that.  Here’s fine.  Besides, Daddy’s not going to wait to fuck you another day.  Do you know how long I’ve been waiting already??” he asked.  “So be a good boy for Daddy and get those trousers off.”

 

“No!” Loki protested, curling in on himself. “I don’t want to do it here, okay?  Listen to me, I’ll do whatever else you want, I just can’t-”

 

“No more fucking around,” Thor snapped at him.

 

He then grabbed Loki by the waist of his pants and dragged him down to the ground.   Loki let out a surprised cry as he was suddenly prone on his back with Thor above him, those heavy hands all over him.  One was at his throat, keeping him in place, and the other was fumbling with his pants, trying to get them open.  Thor was breathing hard, hands rough, and seemingly deaf to Loki’s struggles and whines, as if his mind was focused on one goal.  He was terrifying like this; like he had lost all control. 

 

“Wait!  Stop, ok!  Just stop for a second,” Loki pleaded.  “I’ll let you do it!  I won’t fight.  Please!”

 

Thor paused for a second, looking up at Loki through strands of his messy blonde hair, panting as he waited for Loki to continue. 

 

Loki averted his eyes as he brought his hands down to his pants and began to undo them.

 

“You can d-do it… but… It’s my first time, ok?  So… please, please don’t be mean to me,” Loki whispered as he looked up.  “Don’t hurt me.” 

 

Something changed in Thor’s eyes.  It made Loki’s stomach twist and clench uncomfortably.  It was as if, for some reason, Thor was even _more_ turned on.  But it was enough to get Thor to release his hold on his throat as he sat back a bit.

 

“Take them off,” Thor said as he looked down at Loki’s pants, voice gravely and laced with lust. 

 

Swallowing nervously, Loki lifted his hips and pulled the trousers down.  His fingers trembled as they moved up to the waistband of his green and black striped boxer-briefs, but he knew Thor wasn’t going to let him get out of this.  So with a deep breath, he tugged them down.  Before he could kick them off, Thor’s big hands were closing around his ankles, pulling them all the way off.  He didn’t miss how Thor tucked them in his pocket.

 

Blushing, Loki let Thor push him flat down on his back.  He closed his eyes, as Thor came closer, and then Thor was kissing him again.  This time softer, and slower.  To his embarrassment, a soft moan slipped from Loki’s lips.  He wanted to tell Thor to stop—if only because he was ashamed that he actually liked him kissing him—but then he felt the heat of Thor’s hand around his cock and he gasped. 

 

“Ngh,” Loki whimpered as he turned his face away from Thor’s. “D-don’t…”

 

 “Shh,” Thor whispered against his lips. “I want to see you get all worked up.  Just like you do online.”

 

Loki tried to fight against the feeling of Thor’s rough hand stroking him, but it was the first time anyone else had ever touched him like that and, to his horror, he was hard in just a few moments. 

 

“Mmm, beautiful,” Thor whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Loki shudder.

 

And then Thor was leaning back, kneeling at Loki’s feet, hands caressing Loki’s ruddy knees.

 

“Open up,” he said, applying a little pressure.

 

Loki whined softly, putting up a little resistance, but ultimately he let Thor push his knees apart.  Thor’s eyes on him made him feel like he did when he was showing himself off online, and Loki felt his breathing speed up slightly.  He couldn’t believe himself.  He was so ashamed.

 

But then he saw Thor reach in to his back pocket and pull out a bottle and his stomach did a flip.  He watched with worried eyes as Thor squeezed the contents on to his fingers, and rubbed them together until they were shiny and coated.

 

“Hold your legs up for me baby, and show me that pretty hole,” Thor purred. 

 

Loki blushed as he hesitantly raised his legs and pressed his knees to his chest, locking his arms beneath the backs of his knees.  He let out a nervous, shuddering breath.  He couldn’t believe he was exposing himself to Thor like this. 

 

“Remember to d-do it gently, ok?” he whispered.

 

Thor grinned at him, and then Loki felt the first slick slide of his thick fingers rubbing against his hole.  He jumped and whined, squeezing his knees tighter to his chest.  Thor circled his hole briefly, making Loki shudder, before he began pressing the first digit in.  Loki gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, surprised by the pressure and strange feeling. 

 

“Relax,” Thor said as he pressed deeper in. “Relax that little hole and let me in.”

 

Loki whimpered as he felt Thor’s finger stretching him, touching him in places he had never been touched before.  He bit his lip to hold back his noises, but Thor wasn’t as self-conscious, his heavy breathing filling the cab of the van as he told Loki how pretty he looked.  Loki’s cock stayed hard and he began panting, chest blossoming into a blush.  When Thor added another finger, Loki let out a hiss, the stretch becoming more painful.  

 

“Sl-slower,” he whined. 

 

But then Thor’s fingers brushed up against something inside of him and he let out a startled gasp, bucking his hips involuntarily.  Thor continued to hit that spot repeatedly, as he scissored and twisted his fingers causing Loki to whine and moan.  He felt like he was almost about to come when Thor stopped and slid his fingers out.  Loki couldn’t help the whine of frustration that escaped his lips and blushed hotly when Thor smirked at him.

 

“Don’t worry baby,” Thor said as he unbuckled the belt of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. “Daddy’s not gonna leave you unsatisfied.” 

 

Letting his legs down so he could get a better view, Loki watched on, speechless, as Thor reached into his jeans and pulled out his cock.  It was thick and long, the head already glistening with pre-come.  At the sight of it, Loki instinctively closed his legs, squeezing his thighs together.  Thor was way too big.  But Thor’s hands were immediately on his knees pushing them apart again, as he slid his body between his legs.  Loki looked up at him with teary eyes.  Thor was breathing hard, staring down at him, and it made him feel like prey.

 

“I… I don’t think you’ll fit,” Loki whimpered.

 

Thor let out a soft moan as he began to slick himself up.

 

“I’ll fit.  I can’t wait to get inside you,” he panted.  “Hold yourself open for me.”

 

Loki blushed, appalled at the idea.  But Thor was being gentle so far.  He wasn’t sure he would stay that way if he refused him anything.  So with trembling fingers, Loki reached down and spread himself open, raising his hips to give Thor better access. 

 

“ _Gently_ ,” he reminded, starting to feel his panic rising, as he felt the blunt head of Thor’s cock pressing against him. 

 

Then Thor pushed hard, and as his thick head nudged inside, Loki felt tears spring to his eyes at the pain.

 

“Ah-! H-hurts!” Loki gasped, as he tried to blink away his tears. “Ugh… Stop!  Please stop!”

 

He tried to push against Thor’s chest, but instead Thor wrapped one hand around his wrists, holding them in place as he pushed in further.   Loki gasped at the burning stretch and started to cry harder, asking Thor to stop over and over again.  But Thor just kept pressing in, slow and steady until, finally, he came to a stop.  He wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed at his neck.  

 

“Shh, shh, baby, first times hurt,” Thor said as he tried to soothe him.  “You’ll feel better soon.  And think about it this way.  You’re giving yourself to me.  You’ll always remember it being _me_.” 

 

That didn’t serve to comfort Loki at all, as he continued to cry.  It felt like there was no way his body would be able to adjust to the size of him.  He never knew it would hurt this bad. 

 

“Pl-please,” Loki sobbed. “I can’t.  You have to t-take it out!”

 

“You’re being such a good boy for Daddy,” Thor said. “Just relax.  You can do it.  Come on, give me a kiss.”

 

Loki shook his head and tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, but then Thor was kissing him, tongue licking into his mouth and he found himself calming down.  As Thor leisurely licked into his mouth, he released his grip on Loki’s wrists.  Trembling, Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck.  Then Thor started moving, mouth still latched on to Loki’s, swallowing down his cries.  As Thor’s pace picked up, driving into his body over and over again, Loki found that, instead of pushing Thor away, his hands were scrambling for purchase on his back.  He clutched on to the fabric of his shirt, he wrapped his legs around his hips.  He wanted the warmth of him.  He felt so raw and exposed and vulnerable; _scared_.  Holding on to him made him feel safer. 

 

The sharp, searing burn had subsided into a dull, achy throb.  Now Loki was more aware of the hot drag of Thor’s thick cock inside of him, filling him up impossibly every time he thrusted in.  And as he continued, Loki found soft moans and mewls escaping his lips along with the whimpers.  He felt dizzy, surrounded by the heat of Thor’s large body, breathing in his air and feeling as if he didn’t know where Thor ended and where he began. 

 

“You like it, baby?  Huh?  Tell me you like it,” Thor panted in his ear as he rocked his hips into him.

 

“I-I like it!” Loki gasped out, hot tears streaming down his face.  And as the words slipped from his mouth, and he felt his own cock throb in response, he wondered if he really believed it. 

 

“Say it again,” Thor groaned, thrusts becoming rougher.  “Tell Daddy how much you love it.”

  
And Loki did, repeating it over and over again.  The more he said it, the more he felt it in his body.

 

“ _Yes_.  God, you’re so good, baby.  So tight.  Daddy can’t hold on.  He’s gonna come soon,” Thor groaned. 

 

Loki whimpered, barely able to hold on as Thor’s thrusts became more erratic, hitting him hard and deep, touching that spot inside of him that made him see stars.  Then Thor’s hand was on his cock again, stroking him roughly, and Loki’s tears now were from sheer pleasure.   

 

As he bucked his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts, Loki heard himself saying “Yes! Yes!” and “Daddy,” without Thor needing to tell him to.  He was lost in his pleasure and couldn’t stop himself as he tucked his face into Thor’s neck and bit down hard as he came.   Thor let out a pleased moan and started to pound into Loki harder.  Completely spent, Loki held on tight as Thor continued to use him as he sought out his own release and with one hard thrust that had Loki’s toes curling, Thor came, grunting loudly.  Loki gasped, blinking dazedly as he felt Thor’s cock pulse inside of him.

 

A few seconds passed as they both caught their breaths, panting like they had just finished running a marathon. Then Thor disentangled Loki’s arms from around his neck and slowly eased his cock out causing Loki to whimper softly.  He laid there naked, panting and sweaty, as he watched Thor move to sit at his feet.   Thor looked at him with hooded eyes and Loki shuddered.  He couldn’t believe it, but after this whole ordeal he found that he didn’t mind Thor’s eyes on him.  That he actually kind of liked it.  Maybe Thor had been right… Maybe Loki really _did_ want what had happened to him. 

 

Pushing himself up to his elbows, Loki looked down at himself in awe.  Then he looked up at Thor, catching his eyes.

 

"Look what you've done to me," Loki said softly, voice scratchy and hoarse from all his crying.

 

Thor watched, his gaze hot and heavy, as Loki dazedly ran his fingers through the come already dripping out of his hole and down his thighs.

 

"You've got to take care of me now, alright?  You've ruined me.  I can't be a good boy anymore, so take responsibility... _Daddy_ ," Loki said, lips quirking up in a shy smile.

* * *

A/N: Ok… I’m gonna go crawl under a rock now O__O 

(I promise I’ll write something nicer/sweeter next time.  I swear I’m not just a trash-producer, haha *___*  And if you're waiting for an update for my multi-chapter fic, have no fear, it is coming soon!) 

xoxo


End file.
